What hurts the most
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Inuyasha is unfaithful to Kagome, she makes a rash decision. What will that decision be, you must read to find out.
1. The note

What Hurts the most

She kissed him on the cheek and just as she walked out of the house it started to rain. At three in the morning it could actually be calm and quiet, but instead it had to be sad and dreary. She walked down the street and never looked back. Just as the storm came to a calm, Inuyasha woke up. He found a note on the bedside table and took it in his hands. He flipped on his lamp and began to read the note.

'Inuyasha, I am sorry to say that I do not think we can ever be together. All we ever do anymore is fight and argue. I do not mean to be anymore blunt than would be expected. Please tell Karina that I am extremely sorry. But since the affair you had with Kikyo, I just can't take it. I cried everyday of my life when I found out that you were unfaithful to me. Even after our Karina was born I have been depressed. I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but I cannot live any more since what you have done. I am going to.... So be sure not to tell Karina. Please just tell her that I ran off with a truck driver. Or somebody. But please do not tell her that I died. But if you want to be scornful, direct it towards my dead body.

I hope you are happy with what you have done. You have now caused our daughter to grow up without a mother, all thanks to your selfish deed.

Good Bye

~Kagome~

Inuyasha was awake after reading the note. He looked across the room to see the crib of his and Kagome's baby Karina. She was only three months old. Kagome was two months pregnant when Inuyasha had the affair. He knew he had to stop her. Inuyasha bundled up Karina and fled from the house. He jumped in the car and sped off into the night. He drove for almost ten minutes then he hit a cross road. There were police cars everywhere. An ambulance and a fire truck. He jumped out of the car and ran up to the police officer. He was holding baby Karina who was fast asleep in his arms. He walked up to speak to the officer. The officer looked at him with pity. He knew from the moment he glimpsed the baby in his arms. This was the father of the baby and the husband of the woman who had jumped off the roof of her attorney office. Inuyasha walked towards the officer and handed him the baby. Then he walked up to the stretcher who held his wife. Kagome. She laid there looking so petite and fragile. As if she would break at a moments notice. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and had a bandage wrapped tightly around her head.

"Will she live?" Whispered Inuyasha.

"Yes...She will, but unfortunately she will more then likely never be able to walk. Ever. I'm sorry." Said the paramedic.

"No... I am sorry. Kagome. I am so sorry." Whispered Inuyasha as his voice broke.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

In the hospital Inuyasha sat in the waiting room. He just stared at the tile floor absently. He didn't even hear Sango come in or the doctor for that matter. All he knew was that Sango picked up Karina to take her to her house.


	2. Who am I?

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

The heart monitor was the only thing that was keeping Inuyasha company while he held his wife's hand. Inuyasha had always hated the smell of antiseptic. It was so incredibly strong and it over powered his senses. Honey Golden eyes stared unyielding at the soft cream colored hand that belonged to Kagome his beloved. She looked more fragile than when she was at the accident scene. Inuyasha knew it was all his fault. But he wished that Kagome hadn't gone over the deep end. He always knew that he acted more with what he had down there than with his brain or his heart. Inuyasha stayed at the hospital for two whole weeks. Sango and her boyfriend Miroku stopped by a few times to bring Karina over and to check up on Kagome. There was still no change in her condition. She had a large discolored bruise forming on her face from the impact, but one thing that had surprised Inuyasha was the fact that Kagome had jumped from an 80ft high building and landed directly on her front half and lived with only a bruise on her face, a whiplash and a large gash spreading from her left temple to the middle of her forehead.

Several nurses came and went to check up on Kagome, for two more weeks Inuyasha never left her side. The only time he did was to relieve himself and to get a simple bag of chips from the vending machine, but other than that he stayed by Kagome holding her hand. A month and three weeks passed and Inuyasha slept by her side. Slumped over in his chair he slept lightly. Only the hiss from the ventilator was the only sound in the room. Dark Chocolate eyes opened slowly, and blinked once, twice. An audible groan escaped the mouth of Kagome. She sat up to stretch and to move her legs.

When Kagome attempted to shift into a more comfortable position, she found that she had absolutely no feeling in her legs. She thought that maybe she could walk it off. She spotted Inuyasha slumped over in his chair, with the smallest but clearly visible trail of tears that had left their mark upon his golden brown cheeks. Kagome pulled her legs to the edge of the bed. She sat up a little unsteadily but was able to sit up. She put her feet on the cold linoleum flooring and pushed up. She stood up straight after wobbling. She regained her balance and stood up straight only to fall and to scare the holy crap out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up only to find Kagome not only awake, but sprawled out on the floor.

A nurse and two orderlys to come in to help up Kagome. They got her situated on the bed and one went to fetch her some food. When the nurse assistant came back there was a tray with a banana, a bowl of plain parfait with oats and a few blueberry in a cup. She ate her breakfast with Inuyasha and then went on to ask him as to why she was in the hospital.

Inuyasha was astounded that she didn't remember that she tried to kill herself. He asked her if she knew his name and she looked at him blankly. He asked if she remembered their daughter's name and Kagome just gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't have any children... and I certainly do not know who you of all people are." stated Kagome matter of factly.


	3. Remember our love

Inuyasha was blown away that Kagome didn't remember anything. He was also deeply saddened by the fact that she also didn't remember their only daughter.

'Boy have I really screwed up big time. It is all my fault, if I hadn't had that damn affair then Kagome wouldn't have jumped from the roof and lost her memory. Damn! damn! DAMN!

Kagome had to stay in the hospital for about four months and then Inuyasha was able to talk Kagome home. Inuyasha and Kagome were actually close friends, but Inuyasha tried jogging her memory on multiple occasions.

Inuyasha brought photos of his and Kagome's wedding day, their first date, the day that Karina was born, even an embarrassing photo that Miroku took the first time Kagome and Inuyasha did it in Inuyasha's and Miroku's college dorm room on the floor in front of the unlocked door, boy that one was indeed embarrassing. The picture showed Inuyasha on top of Kagome, both dripping with sweat as Kagome screamed out in ecstasy during her climax; with Inuyasha still pounding into her relentlessly.

As soon as Inuyasha got Kagome home she became curious and asked if Miroku took not only a picture ,but a video to; which Miroku had indeed done. Inuyasha still enjoyed to watch it as he jacked off every other day. So Inuyasha went to get the video so Kagome could see their loving passion for each other.

* * * * * *

Video:

Miroku: I am setting up this video camera so we can watch what goes on with Inuyasha and Kagome, I hope they do more than just talk.

Miroku places the camera in the most inconspicuous place where nobody will notice it but to where it will still pick up the most astounding footage. Miroku had it wired to his room so he could zoom in using an analog stick.

Inuyasha: Sorry about that, but the stupid ass waiter didn't want to give me the order of rare steak.

Kagome: No Inuyasha it is fine, besides I am not even really all that hungry.

Inuyasha: I am not either. Not for food anyway. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with lust filled eyes.

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with lidded eyes and licked her lips provocatively. Inuyasha leaned in first and kissed her passionately on the lips. They made out until they both broke apart for a good deep breath. Kagome reached up and unzipped the back of her fire red dress. Inuyasha pulled it down to reveal cantaloupe sized breasts. Every time Kagome sucked in a breath her breasts would lift and fill. The video showed Inuyasha standing at attention big time.

Kagome giggled and reached down and unzipped Inuyasha's pants and showed the biggest tent Kagome had ever seen and she has only seen one other. Kagome stood up to allow the dress to fall to the floor and and to reveal a sexy black thong. Inuyasha was feeling the heat gather all down in his shaft.

Oh how he wanted Kagome. She pulled her hair out of it's messy bun and let it fall to the middle of her back. She then kicked off her shoes and mounted Inuyasha. He groaned at the feeling of her hot dripping wet core cover his swollen aching rock hard cock. He then started to thrust a little bit. He could not make any actual contact though for he still wore his boxers. Kagome slid down the couch until she was face to cock. She pulled his boxers down and started to tease Inuyasha a little bit. He whimpered for more but all she did was tease him. Kagome gazed lovingly at the red swollen member and licked gently at the pre-cum from his cock ever so slowly. Inuyasha moaned and finally grunted out a half formed sentence to the woman who was teasing him so.

Inuyasha: Quit fucking around wench. Just suck me already I am in need of you.

Kagome then leaned down and nipped gently at his swollen member and he yipped. Then she squeezed him hard. She put her mouth down onto him and blew puffs of breath onto his tip. Then she took his entire shaft into her mouth and started to deep throat him. He tensed at her warm moist mouth covering his entirety. Slowly Kagome started to pump and blow. Inuyasha started to buck but then Kagome did a neat little trick she wrapped her tongue around his tip while pumping him in and out. They went faster and faster until Inuyasha stiffened and came into Kagome's mouth. As Inuyasha's limp cock fell from her mouth it left a trail down her chin and Kagome swallowed and licked her lips as if she wanted more. Inuyasha then flipped her over and pulled her thong off and then asked her to wait a moment. He reached down into his wallet and pulled out a small package. He opened it to reveal a condom. The size? Extra Large. Kagome didn't even know that condoms were made that big. Inuyasha struggled to put it on and Kagome startled him by pulling his hand away and discarding the condom carelessly to the floor.

Inuyasha gazed unbelievingly at Kagome. She didn't want him to use protection. Inuyasha didn't care though. He started to pull his pants down the rest of the way so he could be free. Kagome didn't want to get blood on the pristine white couch so she crawled to the black carpet. Inuyasha chased her to the floor and his fingers found their way beneath the damp curls. He rubbed the sensitive little lump and Kagome saw fireworks. She was in complete ecstasy. Inuyasha used his quick fingers and before long Kagome screamed with pleasure, with force she came all over Inuyasha's hands and Inuyasha withdrew his hands and licked them clean.

Then Kagome lied down and Inuyasha supported himself above Kagome. He reached down and guided his swollen cock over her entrance. He gazed at Kagome and she had her hair splayed out around her cheeks red and her eyes were glazed over with lust. Inuyasha reassured her that it would hurt at first, but it would get better.

Kagome: I don't care. Just fuck me like you have never fucked before. Fuck me like it is your last time ever. I want to be able to scream your name in pleasure for all the world to hear. Then they all know that you are off limits as am I. Please Inuyasha.

Inuyasha complied with Kagome's wishes and before thrusting into her full on her kissed her hard so she would not cry. Kagome of course screamed at her barrier being broken but Inuyasha didn't start pumping until Kagome was okay with it. As soon as Kagome started to buck Inuyasha started to hump her brains out. Kagome groaned and held fast to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha just thrusted faster and faster to Kagome's demands. Inuyasha almost couldn't keep up with her the way he kept hitting her sweet spot.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha faster! Harder! Oh Harder! Harder !Ah!AH!

Kagome only panted and grunted. The faster Inuyasha went the more Kagome wanted. Finally Inuyasha was banging her big time. He was banging her so hard they would scoot across the floor. Finally in front of the front door Inuyasha just pounded her like a jack hammer on concrete. You could hear the smacking of moist skin on moist skin. Miroku opened the door to his bedroom with his camera in hand and watched Kagome and Inuyasha going at it. Inuyasha had been pounding into her relentlessly until Kagome went over the edge and she screamed in ecstasy. Her screaming caused Inuyasha to fire into her filling her to the brim and some even had leaked out onto the floor. Miroku took a picture of the two. Kagome still in the throughs of an orgasm. Inuyasha slid down to rest on Kagome worn out from his orgy too. Inuyasha caught the scent of arousal that was not from him or Kagome, he looked around the room to see Miroku with a stupid ass grin on his face and Miroku was panting himself. Inuyasha knew right then and there what he had been doing in his room and was grossed out by the mere thought because Miroku's room was right across the hall from his.


	4. Oh Inu

When the video ended Inuyasha looked to the other side of the couch and saw that Kagome's face was as red as flames. When Kagome came out of her reverie she noticed that Inuyasha was lying on his back on the floor and was laughing his ass off. Inuyasha quit laughing when a pillow and a shoe hit and bounced off of his head. He looked up to find Kagome bright red with a shoe ready to fire. Inuyasha jumped up and ran with Kagome in hot pursuit. He ran laughing through the house.

"Inuyasha get your ass back here!" screamed Kagome.

"You have to catch me baby!" yelled Inuyasha. 'Damn she has gotten fast in that wheelchair.'

Kagome chased Inuyasha to the pool outside. With Inuyasha cornered he had to stop. It was well into the night. At least close to midnight. Inuyasha did the only thing that came to mind…pretend to fall in the pool and take Kagome with him.

"Kagome help me I am falling!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hmm. Serves you right for laughing at when we made love!" huffed Kagome crossing her arms.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and fell in. When they came up Inuyasha saw that Kagome was wearing a black lacy Bra through her white halter top. He could see her swollen mounds through her clothing and boy did it make him horny. Kagome did a few breaststrokes over to where he was and allowed him to look down her top. Kagome felt like being naughty so she said what was on her mind in a sultry and sexy voice.

"_Oh my god. I am so hot; will you untie me so that I can feel the nice cold water on my nice perky nipples?_"

As soon as Inuyasha untied her halter top Kagome started to rub her nipples in a slow circular motion. Inuyasha was standing at attention under the ice cold water. The baby started crying at that moment and Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the water. Laying her gently on the cement, Inuyasha ran in to change the baby. Kagome took this moment to take off her shorts and bikini bottoms. Even though she could not feel her legs she could still feel sensations on her inside.

Kagome started to rub her clit, the faster she went the more she had to bite back loud moans. Kagome came at the edge of the pool. As soon as Kagome was positive that she was slick and wet enough, she inserted one finger. It was not enough so she added at least two more. She rubbed herself and rode her fingers hard. Soon she came on her own hand and she just kept on going at it. She rammed her fingers in so far that she even added the rest of her fingers to her aching hole. Using her whole hand she used the other hand to rub and pinch her clit. Kagome moaned so loud that a neighbor's light turned on next door. Kagome stopped for a few minutes and stayed quiet, until the lights were off for about five minutes.

Inuyasha who was standing just inside with the door closed could hear Kagome's moans of pleasure. He was gripping his throbbing and aching dick so hard he felt he would howl unless he got some release. He rubbed and rubbed. Inuyasha stated to hump the kitchen counter. It wasn't working so he grabbed a towel and got it wet with lukewarm water. Unzipping his pants, he freed his throbbing member from his pants and wrapped the warm towel around himself tightly. Tight enough to make himself feel like he was thrusting into a moist cavern. He started to pump his hips slow and started to pick op speed. He crouched to the floor and was basically humping the floor like a sex fiend. He groaned loudly as he came to his release. His limp dick slid from the towel and he could see that boy was he anxious. He so wanted the feel of release that the towel was full of ejaculation and then some. Kagome motioned to him to come outside. Tucking himself back in he zipped up and went to go see Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned


End file.
